Hickorystar x Whiteleaf
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Hickorystar plans on giving a problematic apprentice a new mentor, because he feels that Whiteleaf, the current one, isn't right for the job. But Whiteleaf has a secret way to get Hickorystar on her good side.


**Hey there! This is a story I've had for a really long time, with the intention of posting. I haven't gotten the chance to, but now I am able to! Enjoy, and leave a request!**

Hickorystar approached the tree-bridge leading to the island. It was the full moon tonight, which meant there was another Gathering. The young leader looked at the tree-bridge with interest. Long, long ago, a power-hungry WindClan cat had attempted to kill another leader. StarClan had struck out against the WindClan tom by sending a bolt of lightning down to knock down the tree, killing the tom in the process. Hickorystar had always been fascinated by this story.

He halted in front of the tree. The tabby signaled for the rest of ShadowClan to do the same.

"We all know that RiverClan have been wanting part of our territory. The border skirmish less than a moon ago told us that," Hickorystar said. ShadowClan had gotten into a small battle with RiverClan, who had been trying to claim part of ShadowClan's territory.

"Yeah, and if they push us any farther, we'll show them what for!" A sharp mew sounded out from among the ShadowClan cats. Rolling his amber eyes, Hickorystar looked over at Badgerpaw. He was a headstrong apprentice, a new one at that. But he needed to learn to hold his tongue sometimes.

Badgerpaw's mentor, Whiteleaf, flicked her tail at her apprentice. "Hush! Hickorystar is trying to talk!" The black and white tom ducked his head.

Hickorystar continued. "We can't let ourselves be daunted by RiverClan. If you see any cats from this Clan, don't go looking for trouble." The leader shot a piercing glance at Badgerpaw as he said this.

"Good. Let's go, then. Are you alright, Whiteleaf?" Hickorystar asked. The white she-cat nodded. "I'm fine," she meowed.

Led by Hickorystar, the ShadowClan cats padded across the tree-bridge and onto the island. The other three Clans were already there. Hickorystar peered up at the large tree in the center of the island, where the shadowy figures of Pricklestar, Tawnystar, and Shrewstar were perched. He leaped up the branches, settling down on the one just below the leader of RiverClan, Pricklestar.

"Greetings, Pricklestar," mewed Hickorystar. "Is all well in RiverClan?"

The other leader stared for a moment, before nodding curtly. "It's fine," he replied. Hickorystar turned his attention back to the cats on the island below him. It was clear that they all expected the Gathering to start.

It was a relatively uneventful Gathering. One of ThunderClan's elders had died of old age, a new litter of kits was born to Quailfur of WindClan, and the hunting had been well in RiverClan. Hickorystar had little to report on behalf of ShadowClan, other than the fact that the Clan was strong, and its borders were even stronger. As Hickorystar said this, he had noticed a flicker of annoyance cross Pricklestar's green eyes.

After the Gathering, Hickorystar leaped down from the tree and approached Whiteleaf. He wanted to talk to her about Badgerpaw.

"Larchfang!" he called out to his deputy. The black tom looked up at him.

"I want you to lead the Clan back to camp. I'll be there shortly." Larchfang looked surprised, but he didn't question his leader. He nodded and walked across the tree-bridge and towards ShadowClan territory, the rest of the Clan following him.

Hickorystar padded over to Whiteleaf. They had been friends since the day they had been born. "Hello, Hickorystar," the she-cat said as the leader approached.

"Whiteleaf, I need to talk to you about your apprentice," he meowed. "I think you're a wonderful cat in so many ways, but... I'm not sure you're the right mentor for Badgerpaw."

A look of hurt appeared on Whiteleaf's face. "How could you say that? I try so hard to keep him in check, and I'm successful at it!" Hickorystar nodded slowly.

"You are successful at it, but that doesn't mean that you're a good choice for him. I picked you as Badgerpaw's mentor before I knew about his personality. I like you, Whiteleaf. I really do. I might even... like you as more than a friend. But I think your mentorship could be used for a cat other than Badgerpaw."

Whiteleaf looked up at Hickorystar. "W-who do you have in mind to train him if not me?"

"Larchfang."

"Larchfang? But he's our deputy! He has enough duties already." Whiteleaf pleaded with Hickorystar.

The tom grunted. "Larchfang is a capable cat. He'd be more than happy to take Badgerpaw off your paws, if you'd just let him."

Hickorystar's amber eyes met Whiteleaf's blue ones. Whiteleaf looked at the ground. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again.

"I love you, Whiteleaf. I've loved you ever since we were apprentices. You're a wonderful mentor to Badgerpaw, but I really don't think you're the right fit for him. Larchfang is his father's brother, and he's closer to Badgerpaw than most cats. Besides, they have somewhat similar personalities."

The white cat looked up at Hickorystar timidly. "I love you, too. I really want to be your mate, and if you would have me..." Hickorystar noticed the skin under her ear fur growing pink. "But I think you're wrong about Badgerpaw. Let me show you how good I'd be." Whiteleaf twirled around him, flickering Hickorystar's flank with her tail.

Hickorystar could feel his member beginning to grow hard from inside its sheath. He nodded, purring lustily. "If you can show me how good you are, if you can satisfy me enough, then I might just change my mind about you and Badgerpaw."

Whiteleaf purred as well, winking at the brown tabby. "I'll take you up on that offer." She flicked her tail under Hickorystar's belly, stroking his member with it. Hickorystar moaned as Whiteleaf brought it out of its sheath.

Purring seductively, the white cat rolled onto her back to reveal a soaking, bright pink core. Hickorystar felt his member grow even larger, if possible. "Mmm, I clearly have good taste in she-cats," he murmured in Whiteleaf's ear. He licked a slow trail down her body, coming to a stop once he came to her core, and licked it twice. Whiteleaf shuddered. The brown tom swirled his tongue along her core, occasionally dipping his tongue in to lap up the juices leaking rapidly from the inside. Whiteleaf moaned loudly, repeating Hickorystar's name breathily before she came all over her leader's face.

Hickorystar greedily lapped up her cum. He flipped over onto his own back to reveal his large member to Whiteleaf. She padded over to him, giving his shaft a few experimental licks before taking his whole member in her mouth.

Groaning, Hickorystar bucked into Whiteleaf's mouth, urging her to suck faster. "Agh, Whiteleaf... keep doing that." The she-cat had begun to bob her head on Hickorystar's member, pawing his balls a bit as well.

As soon as Whiteleaf realized how much the tom enjoyed it, she bobbed her head even faster, deep-throating Hickorystar. She choked on it multiple times. Hickorystar gave one last moan before shooting his seed deep into Whiteleaf's mouth, his member throbbing with each cumshot. Whiteleaf swallowed all the cum, before turning around and getting into a mating crouch, moving her tail aside.

"Fill me with your hard member, Hickorystar. Let me show you how good I am."

Hickorystar twitched his ears, his member becoming erect again. Whiteleaf unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground as Hickorystar mounted her firmly. She knew it would hurt a bit; she had heard all about mating from the other apprentices when she was no older than eight moons. Hickorystar licked her ear once. "I love you," he whispered to her, before slamming his member deep inside her core. Yowling in pain, Whiteleaf dug her claws even deeper into the island grass.

The tom waited for her to get adjusted to his length, before he slowly began to move. He thrusted in and out of the white she-cat at a slow pace at first, allowing her pain to dissolve and turn into pleasure. Whiteleaf began to moan gently. "Hickorystar, go faster..." she mewed. Hickorystar complied, ramming into his partner at a medium pace.

But it wasn't enough for Whiteleaf. "Yes, go faster! Fill me with your cum, shove yourself deep into my tight core!" she yowled.

"Whiteleaf, yes!" Hickorystar said through gritted teeth. He sped up until he was slamming into the other cat at an incredible speed, no longer bothering to control his thrusts as he pounded into Whiteleaf crazily.

Hickorystar felt the cum began to build once more in his member. He stopped thrusting so quickly, exchanging his speedy thrusts for more forceful ones. Pushing himself into Whiteleaf once more, Hickorystar came deep inside of Whiteleaf's core, filling her with seed that was sure to impregnate her.

Whiteleaf came as well, squirting onto her new mate's member. Both cats threw their heads back in ecstasy as they rode out their climaxes. Panting loudly, Hickorystar pulled his member out of Whiteleaf's core. He collapsed onto the ground beside her, still panting loudly. He turned to the white cat, who had flopped down beside Hickorystar.

"That was amazing. You were right: you're an amazing, skillful cat. Badgerpaw is lucky to have you as his mentor."

Purring gratefully, Whiteleaf entwined her tail with Hickorystar's. The two ShadowClan cats cleaned up, before standing up and padding out of the island and back towards their camp, their tails still entwined.

Xxxxxx

"Badgerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Badgertail. StarClan honors your bravery and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Hickorystar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Badgertail's head. He gave his leader a quick lick on the shoulder.

"Badgertail! Badgertail!" The rest of the Clan cheered the new warrior's name. His former mentor, Whiteleaf, looked over at him with pride visible in her smoky blue eyes.

Hickorystar jumped down from the Highrock, padding over to Whiteleaf as soon as the rest of ShadowClan had returned to what they had been doing.

"Thank you for being such a good mentor to Badgertail. He was lucky to be your apprentice," Hickorystar meowed. Whiteleaf purred.

"I hope our kits will have mentors that good," the tom said, flicking his tail over at Robinkit and Hazelkit, who were playing outside the nursery.

Whiteleaf chuckled at her two kits. "Well, they're lucky to have a leader like you, Hickorystar."

The two ShadowClan cats pressed their flanks together, turning to watch the setting sun.

 **There's a cute, lovey one for ya~ See you soon!**


End file.
